Alucard
Alucard, once known as Thane, is the adopted son of Dracula, and thus, he is a member of the Tepes household. He is one of the seven Vampire Kings of this era, making him one of the strongest vampires in the world. He is unique among the Kings for the fact that he doesn't have a territory of his own, earning him the namesake "The Rogue King". The reason he is so powerful is because he is the grandson of a powerful Demon Lord: Asmodeus, the Shadow Satan. When he was human, his demonic powers where dormant, and they would have probably never awaken at all. But, once he became a vampire, those powers where absorbed and converted to vampiric ones. His power is so great that he needs two seals to hold it at bay. Each seal locks away 30% of his power. The first seal, referred to the "Second Stage Seal", is on his wrist, shaped as a red bracelet, and can be released at will, giving Alucard access to 70% of his powers. The second is on his chest, and is referred to as "First Stage Seal". It requires a special incantation and ritual to release. He is also the wielder of The Harbinger, also known as The Hellfire Blade, one of the Seven Blades of Armageddon, a weapon he inherited from his grandfather. Characteristics *'Name': Alucard; Thane Celeste, Thane Thepes (former names) *'Alias': Vali Darkside (uses this name when he has to pass as human); All, Luke (nicknames) ; Shadow Demon/Devil, Wielder/Bearer of the Blood Red Blade, Rogue King, Shadow King. *'Age': 380+ (retains the appearance of a 18 year old) *'Hair': Black (White when releasing Second Stage Seal) *'Eyes': Ruby Red (they glow when he uses vampiric powers),(when releaseing Stage Two Seal, they become pure red) *'Likes': Silence, his friends, Claire (apprentice/love interest), Christianity (orthodox), Salazar's tea *'Dislikes': Betrayal, loosing control of his powers, crowded places, those who hurt the innocent, arrogant vampires who think people are playthings, horror movies/games *'Family': Vlad Dracula (adopted father), Mina Tepes (adopted sister), Isaac Celeste (father, deceased), Maria Celeste (mother, deceased), Bianca Celeste (aunt, deceased), Alexander "Angelo" Celeste (twin brother), Reyne Celeste (cousin), Demon Lord Asmodeus (grandfather), Salazar Phantomhive ("butler"/best friend/blood brother) Appearance Alucard is a 18 year-old looking young man, average night, Causcan, with pale skin, messy black hair and black eyes. On the right side of his neck are two puncture mark scars, where he was bitten. He always caries a silver cross around his right arm, and a pendant around his neck, his only reminder of Ana. He casually wears a red T-shirt, black pants and red shoes. He also caries a black and red guitar bag, which contains Harbinger. His battle attire consists of a black shirt, black pants with red stripes on the sides, a blood red jacket with the letter "V" (in black) on the right side, and black shoes with red laces. He uses his shadows to change between clothing. In his Second Stage Release, his coat becomes bright, phosphorous red, while his eyes become pure red and emanate black/red darkness. His hair turns white and gains red bangs, also emanating shadows. In his First Stage Release, he is nothing more then a black and red silhouette, with pure red eyes. Background Birth and Rebirth Thane Celeste was born around the year 1504, in Transylvania, Romania, to Issac and Maria Celeste. He is the twin brother of Alexander, and cousin to Rein. He is the descendent of the powerful Demon Lord Asmodeus, from his father's side, while his mother, Maria, is a Serafim Angel. Both he and Alex where though swordplay by their father, a genius demon hunter. One day, Thane's family was walking through a mountain ranch, when they where attacked by a large group of Demons. They where easily defeating them, but the arrival of a high-class demon changed that. Thane's parents where killed, and his brother fell into a deep chasm, leaving him the only survivor, tho he was mortally wounded. Clenching his father's sword, he slowly fades away, praying for a second chance to avenge his family. His prayer was answered. Vlad Dracula and his daughter, Mina, where traveling through the same mountains. Hearing the commotion, they go to check it out, and find Thane on the ground, dying. Taking pity on the boy, Mina asks her father to revive him. Dracula told her that they couldn't go and vampirise every dying boy on the street. But then the boy grabs the vampire's arm, weakly telling him that he wants to live, no mater the cost. Seeing the boy's will to live, Dracula gives in and bites him, turning him into a vampire. However, the painful transformation messes the boy's memory, making him forget everything before the attack. All he remembers is his name: Thane. Member of the Tapes Clan For ten years, Thane stays with the two, developing a very close bond with them. Dracula treats him as his right-hand man, leaving him many important tasks, and eventually adopting him into his family. Thane and Mina where very close, as he was one of the only persons she trusted enough to ask advise from. As time passes, the two become almost inseparable, and it is hinted that they may have had feelings for each other. Thane accompanied Vlad and Mina to the vampire gathering that would chose the leader of the vampires. There, he meets Petra Dragonov, with which he instantly becomes friends. He also meets her brother, Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov, who immediately labels him a weakling, due to his age and apparent inexperience. Smiling, Thane challenges Alaric to a Hand-to-Hand duel, which he immediatly accepts. The fight is short and brutal, but Thane imerges victorious in the end, much to the amazement of those who where watching, and to Alaric's anger. He tells Thane not to get cocky, as one victory means nothing. Thane instantly has a dislike towards his arrogance. After Vlad was chosen as leader of the vampires, Thane assisted in the attempted capture of Alaric, after his attempted betrayal. The two fight again, but this time Alaric shows his true strength, and defeats Thane, before escaping. Afterwards, Thane becomes a trusted ally of the Council, usually going on errands, or dealing with rogue vampires. He becomes quite the popularity in the vampire society (especially to the girls). However, this peaceful life would not last. Rise of Alucard One day, as Thane was passing through a small village, he met a young girl, no older than 10, who was wandering the street in rags. She was half-starved, bearly standing straight. Taking pity on her, Thane took her to a local inn, and bought her a meal. Then, he took her to a room and let her rest. When she woke up, she was at first scered of him, but he smiled, telling her she had nothing to fear. The two spent hours telling the other about their past. Thane learned that the girl's family was murdered after being accused of being vampires. The only reason she was alive was because she wasn't in the house when the murder happened. Enraged at this, Thane had thoughts of paying back the villagers for the pointless slaughter, but the girl, seeing his expression, begged him not to do anything, saying it will only make people more upset. Surprised at the girls maturity, Thane smiled, and promised her he wouldn't do anything rash. He also told her that he would take her out of the paranoic town, and find her a real home, which made the girl very happy. She than fell asleep in his arms, but not before telling him her name: Ana. The next mourning, Thane left for a few minutes, to get food for the girl. He had decided to take her back to Castle Dracula, until he could find her a real home. But when he got back, he was greeted with an unpleasant sight: Ana was gone. Going o the innkeeper, he asked her about the the girl. The innkeeper told him, in a rather happy tone, that the "witch" was taken to execution, and that the "spell on him" would soon be broken. Horrified, Thane ran to the centre of the town, where the execution would take place. But he was to late. Ana was tide to a wooden cross, a silver stake in her heart. The towns people were preparing to burn her. He quickly ran and cut her down, ignoring the calls of the people. He noticed something around her neck, and taking it, he saw it was a pendent, holding a picture of Ana and her family. Looking at it, rage started building in him. Rage at the people for killing such innocence, rage at God for letting something like this happen. When one of the men present accused him of being the devil, Thane's rage exploded, and he literally ripped the man in two. The he proceeded in slaughtering the entire town, leaving only a few women and children alive. Dracula had felt the immense blood spill, and went to investigate. He was horrified of what he saw. He shouted at Thane to calm himself, but the boy would not listen. On the contrary, his rage kept growing, as he said he saw the true face of man, and declared them the true monsters. The two entered a fierce battle, and Dracula was amazed at the power Thane was radiating, power which just kept growing. The fight would have become even more intense, if not the intervention of Mina. She told Thane that he was acting like the monsters he feared, making him look in a puddle of blood and seeing his twisted face. Horripilated, Thane fell to his knees and started crying bloody tears, cursing his actions and what he had become. The two tried to calm him down, but he shouted at them to stay back. He told them that he had become the worst of monsters: a murderer. He then turned to Dracula and told him that he always envied him, because he was "a human in a monster's body", and he wanted to be the same. But now he had become the opposite, "a monster in human form". Mina tried calling him, but he shouted at her not to say that name (Thane), for that person is dead. In his words: "The human that was Thane is dead. Now, only the monster Alucard remains." Finally, thanking Dracula and his daughter for the best years of his life, he turned into a swarm of bats and vanished, leaving the two in tears. Eighteen months later, Alucard is shown weekly walking up a mountain path. Thirst was consuming him, as he had not drank anything since the incident. Then, he smelt something, and saw a small carriage up ahead. His instincts overcoming him, he attempted to attack the carriage, but, in the last moment, stopped himself. He attempted to run away, but the thirst was to much for him, and he fainted. He wakes up sometime later, in what appears to be a wooden house. He tries to get up, but he weakly falls down again. Just then, someone tells him to not force himself, for he is to week to even stand. Looking around, he sees a young man, who had his back tuned to him. The man than tells Alucard that he must be thirsty, and points to the several jars next to his bead. Smelling blood, Alucard thirstilly drinks all of them. His thirst qqueled, Alucard asks where he is and why he was brought there. The man smiled, telling Alucard that he had taken him there after he attempted to attack his carriege. Alucard apolagies, but the man, presenting himself as Sage, a member of the Umbra clan of witches and warlocks, tells him that it was stupid to force himself not to drink for so long. But then he tells him that it was also wise, as it may have awakened his hidden power, which would have been to much for him. When Alucard panicks, Sage reasures him, pointing to the simbol on his chest and the bracelet on his left hand, telling him that they are seals, locking away 60% his power. The next few days, the two have long conversation, regurding Alucard's place in the wold. Sage also tought him how to use his shadow powers, as well as teaching him the true nature of Harbinger. Sometime later, the two part ways. But not before Alucard makes an owth: To spend the rest of his immortality protecting those who cannot protect themselves. He takes this owth to compensate for the sin he commited, but also to prevent what happened to Ana and her family from happening to anyone else. After Alucard leaves, Sage reveales that, like many Umbra, he has a contract with a demon. In his case, that demon was Asmodeus, Alucard's grandfather. Time Skip For the next hundred years, Alucard has many adventures, gaining both allies and enemies. All the while, he used his powers to help those who cannot help themselves. This is a list of his most noteworthy exploits: *He allied himself with the son of Abraham van Hellsing, Brook, to take down a powerful vampire, Ragnar, who intended to become a King. Alucard fought the vampire, but was overwhelmed. When Regnar threatened to destroy an entire village to gain the necessary blood he thought was needed to become King, Alucard risked his life and sanity and, for the first time, released his bracelet seal. The serge of power he received was overwhelming, and nearly destroyed him. But he held his ground, pushing the power back, as he reminded himself that there was something more important than his life. He also refused to let more innocence perish because of his weakness. His determination and sheer willpower managed to subdue the power, and thus he became a King, easily defeating Ragnar. He and Brook parted ways as allies, as the hunter had come to trust Alucard. *He assisted Sherlock Holmes in solving a supernatural murder, while learning the art of criminology from the detective. *He was challenged by a Shadow demon, demanding that they fight. Alucard ignored him. A few days later, he met a teen boy, crying. When asked, the boy, called Andrew, told Alucrd that his village was attacked by a living shadow. Suspecting it was the demon he had encountered earlier, he went to investigate. During this, he meets a powerful omega werewolf, named Lila. After some time, the two fall in love, and have a "wild night". The next morning, they reach the demon's hideout, in an abandoned mansion, and confront him. During the fight the demon overwhelms them, and kills Lila. Alucard enters a blind rage, releasing his first seal, and relentlessly attacks the demon. However, the demon unleashes his true power, and pushes Alucard back. In desperation, Alucard risks it all and unlocks his Stage One Seal, unleashing the full extent of his power. After that, everything becomes a haze, like a dream. When he wakes up, being called by Andrew, Alucard sees that the entire house had been leveled, and the demon was bleeding and broken, looking at him with utter terror. He looks at Andrew and sees the same expression of fear. When asked what had happened, Andrew told him that he had become a being of pure shadow, overwhelming the demon. The demon pleas for mercy, but Alucard tells him that he offered none to the people of Andrue's village, and kills him. Alucard and Andrew go back to retrieve Lila's body, but they find nothing, even after searching the ruins multiple times. In the end, the two hold a simbolic berial, and than go their separate ways. Alucard than swore that he will never again unlock his Stage One Seal, nor would he allow himself to fall in love. *He confronts Ifrit, The Fire Bat Queen, in battle and defeats her, making her his familiar. Soon after, he fights Fenir, The Dark Wolf, and defeats him, thus gaining another familiar. *He assisted R. L. Stine and Stranger in traping a powerful monster in the Book of Goosebumps. *He helped Sir Talbot destroy a secret Nazi base that tried to create zombies as soldiers. *During one of his travels to South America, Alucard may have found a map to ElDorado. *He meets Father Martin, a priest and exorcist, working for the Vatican. Despite their differences, the two work together to capture and destroy a demon. After the deed is done, the two remain friends, helping each other in time of need. Martin is one of the only people Alucard considered a friend. *He meets Salazar Phantomhive, a rogue Reaper, banished from the clan for a crime he didn't commit. The two become close friends in the years to pass. In the modern age, Alucard owns a small blood bank, which he uses both for his and others needs. He also owns a number of shares at multiple companies. Coupled with all the riches he collected over the centuries, Alucard has a very large fortune, of several million dollars. He finally settles down at Leather Wing Manor, a very old house previously belonging to the Leatherwing family, who where rumored to be vampires. Salazar decides to help out in the house, technically becoming his butler, tho Alucard never considered him as such. He finds it rather annoying when Salazar calls him "sir". Meeting Claire One night, he receives a phone call from Father Martin, who was working at a local church. He tels him that he had finally found information on Ann, a vampire he and Alucard have been hunting for three years. Martin tells him that there was someone named Chris Nightshade, a relative of the Hellsings, who had recently encountered some of Ann's minions and had learned the location of her hideout. The next day, after saint goodbye to Salazar, he goes to meat Chris. On the way, he bumps into a beautiful readhead. They apologise to each other and the girl runs ahead. Just when he is about to go his way, he overhears a group of girls talking about the recent spree of disaperences and murders that had happened over the past months. Interested, Alucard wants to follow to learn more, but just then, he senses a large quantity of blood being spilled. Cursing, he ran to the source of the commotion, Chris Nightshade's house. But he arrives to late. The man was already beaten to near death by a vampire assassin Ann sent. The same vampire was preparing to rape the girl he had bumped into. Seeing him, the vampire used the girl (whom Alucard deduced was Claire, the daughter of Chris) as a human shilled, forcing Alucard to back down. However, when Alucard revealed who he was (Vampire King), the assassin paniked. While the vampire was distracted, Claire stabbed him in the eye with a silver knife. Enraged, the vampire stabbed Claire in the back. Alucard was quick to act, killing the vampire with his shadows, and catching Claire, but it was to late. She was dying. Nowing there was only one thing he could do, Alucard asked her if she was willing to sacrifice her humanity to continue living. She accepts. After he bites Claire, and puts her on the sofa to rest, he goes to see Chris, who he thinks is dead. He is more than surprised to see him still alive and conscious. More so, he descovers he is a vampire himsealf. Chris then tells Alucard his history: how he once was a Vampire Lord, a Took, serving under Lillith herself. But he decided to defect. Later he met Helena Hellsing, and two two fell in love. Feeling his consciousness slipping, Chris begged Alucard to look after his doughter, and gave him a disc containing information on Ann, before fainting. Alucard takes him to Zecora, a healer he knew (who had helped him in the past), and then takes Claire to his mansion. The next day, Claire spent time at Alucard's manor, in Salazar's care, while he used information from her father and one of his informants (James Juniper) to locate Ann. When he finally found her, he returned home, only to find that Ann's minions had invaded. Luckily, Salazar fended them off. He decided to allowed Claire to accompany him to Ann's lair, while Salazar defended the house. Alucard and Claire defeated Ann's guards, and finally confronted the vampire. Claire went on a one on one confrontation with Ann and, after a heated battle, defeated her. Just when she was about to deliver the finishing move, Alucard stopped her, saying that the burden of death should be his burden, and his alone. Before anithing alse could be said or done, Ann warned them that she was only a Rook, rearving under the powerful Vampire Ace Bloody Mary. However, Alucard simply told her that he was ready, and killed her. Afterwards, the two returned to Lether Wing Manor, and after a short discusion, Alucard and Salazar decided that Claire should stay at mansion until she finished highschool, with Salazar acting as her legal gurdian. Alucard also decided to go to school with her, to assist her with both the emotional and physical evolution of her powers, as well as help her adapt to her new life. Personality Alucard is usually a serious, calm and level headed individual, not attacking unless provoked. He usually keeps his emotions hidden, displaying a serious and monotone expression. In reality, this is just a façade, hiding his grate sadness over his past sins. Only a few know this side of him, one of those persons being Clare. From the conversations between the two, it is deduced that Alucard sometimes regrets becoming a vampire, being sometimes envious on normal humans, who live and die a normal life. However, despite his regrets, he pledged an oath, swearing to spend the rest of his immortality protecting those that cannot protect themselves, as well as make up for his past sins. He sometimes has nightmares, depicting a battle against demons, and how he became a vampire. He also only drinks blood that is willingly given to him, never taking it against the will of the donner. Despite his usual persona, Alucard suffers an abrupt shift in personality when fighting. Tho his face will remain emotionless, he becomes much more brutal, relentlessly attacking his enemies. He will openly taunt and even toy with them, tho he particularly likes inspiring fear. When faced with a powerful opponent, he will even display a small smirk. When faced with such an enemy, he will not hesitate to release his Level Two Seal. He is also easily angered, and anger is the only emotion to taint his otherwise void face. As seen when Clare was wounded, Alucard will use Stage Second Release if an enemy has angered him, regardless of their power. Underneath his emotionless demeanor, Alucard is actually very caring, especially towards his friends. When in their presence, he is much more open, even around subjects that are sensitive to him (like his past), tho he will only tell half of the story, omitting names and more important events. He is also shown to be very protective around his friends, immediately rushing to their side when they need his help, regardless of the situation. In some situations, he will even smile, tho those moments are rare. He is by no means a pervert. Quite the contrary, he is shown rather indifferent towards sexually related stuff, not giving the slitest blush, or any reaction for that mater, even when in the same room with a n*** girl. Any seduction attempt on him would be pointless, tho he will sometimes "play along" with that girl, especially when trying to extract information from her. While he doesn't have any fetishes, he does have a thing for tentacle r***, whith which he will sometimes tease girls with, much to their embarrassment. He will also tease them on other things, depending on the situation. Alucard is a very religious person (Orthodox Christian) and, despite being a vampire, often goes to Church. Also, he always caries a silver cross around his right arm. Before going to battle, he will sometimes pray. He is very proud of his heritage, and will quickly act if someone mocks or insults Romanians, or anything to do with their culture. He will sometimes unconsciously switch from English to Romanian, much to the confusion of those around him. He also sometimes swears or curses in Romanian. He also has a dislike of crowded and noisy places, and as such he usually avoids public places. He will, however, make an exception if his friends ask him to accompany them. Alucard's most complex interaction is with Clare Nightshade, whom he turned into a vampire after she was mortally wounded by her father's murder (who has also a vampire). Tho he almost always introduces and refers to her as "redhead", something which she finds annoying, it is obvious from his words and actions that he cares for her very much, and it is often hinted that he has romantic feelings for her. Sometimes, after a danger filled event or one of their talks on the nature of humanity, Alucard displays obvious acts of affection, hugging her or patting her head, or even referring to her as "his Clare". When this happens, Clare starts acting shy and nervous, hinting that the feelings are reciprocal. Also, when someone attacks Clere, Alucard will brutally attack that person, telling them not to touch "his Clare". This once again shows how much he cares for her. Skills/Abilities *'Indigo King' *'Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor': Being a vampire, Alucard has eternal life as well as eternal youth. His immortality grants him a very powerful regeneration healing factor, making him incapable of dying through natural means. He can regenerate from almost any injury at a supernatural rate, and even reattach severed limbs, including his head. There is, however a limit to Alucard's regeneration. While he can instantly regenerate from cuts and tears, broken bones and severed limbs are much harder to regenerate. Also, his regenerative capabilities depend on the quantity of blood he ingests. His body is linked together by shadows, which makes him more sensitive to holly and light-based weapons. **'Stage Two Release': Upon releasing his first seal, all of Alucard's wounds are instantly healed. *'Heightened senses' *'Enhanced strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes' *'Tactile telekinesis (possible)': Alucard has displayed phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but his limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, even powerful muscles would afford him little help without a strong footing, and yet the ground never cracks under the weight of extremely heavy objects. *'Influence over creatures of the night' *'Swords and Fencing skills' *'Ax, Scythe and Whip skills' *'Combat Experience' *'Resistance to sunlight': Because of Alucard's demonic heritage, as well as having most of his power sealed, he has a grater resistance to sunlight than most vampires. *'Detective and deduction skills': Having learned from the best of detectives (Sherlock Holmnes himsealf), Alucard's skills as a detective are unmatched. *'Transformation': Alucard can turn into a bat (or a sworn of bats) or a wolf at will. He can also turn into a "shadow matter" mist, allowing for quick mobility on the battle field. *'Familiar summoning': Alucard can summon the familiars under his control. His current familiars: :*'The Fire Bat, Ifrit' :*'The Dark Wolf, Fenir' **'Stage Two Release': When releasing, his first seal, Alucard can turn body pars into his familiars, usually his arms. He can also summon a swarm of bats with Ifrit's fire properties, or a pack of wolves with Fenir's dark powers. *'Shadow control': Alucard's signature ability, which allows him to bend shadows and "shadow mater" (physical, solid shadows) to his will. When using them, his shadows gain a blood red outline. **'Basic': Alucard can mold his shadow, shaping it into almost any close range weapon (tho he prefers swords) and even some ranged weapons (like a bow and arrow). He can also form hands or grow spikes from his shadow, to attack his enemies from beneath. **'Stage Two Release': In this release stage, Alucard can turn body parts (usually his hands) into shadows and shape them into either whips or blades. He can grow extra arms (out of shadow), for grater dexterity during battle. His regeneration is also increased, since he can form shadows to heal the winds he receives, or simply turn to shadow and avoid the attack altogether. He can still be harmed by holly and light-based weapons. *'Stage One Release': In order to release the seal on his chest, and thus unlock his full power, Alucard must first create a key out of his own blood and, while inserting it in his chest, recite the following incantation, which represents the oath he took when the seals where first made: "On rage-filled Earth Through hellish might I use darkness to bring light. With devil blood And human soul I set wrongs right Throughout the endless night." Once the lock is open, Alucard practically becomes shadow, making him completely immune to almost any attack (except holly weapons). He is able to freely control all shadows in his vicinity, and shape his body in any form. He can summon all his familiars at once. He is even capable of limited teleportation. However, his body acts completely on its own, and he can bearly speak, as his mind is focused completely on maintaining his conciseness. If he looses his conciseness, he will literally become a real shadow, and it could take hours for him to regain himself again. As such, this is both his strongest and weakest state. Alucard only uses this as a last and final resort. *'Shadow Sage Mode': This mod is actually a controlled form of Stage One Release, in which Alucard has access to 96% of his power, with not side effects. It can only be achieved when he accepts his humanity. However, because he has not considered himself human for hundreds of years, accessing this form is very difficult, if not impossible. In this form, the user is covered in a shroud of shadows that grately enhances his/her power. Weapons *'Blood Fangs': A pair of blades made out of blessed silver, and cooled down in holy water. It is extremely effective against any type of unholy creature, tho he never actually used them. It was given to him by Father Martin, and he later gives it to Claire *'Harbinger': It is one of the Seven Blades of Armageddon, weapons which are said to be able to either balance the world, or end it. Also known as the Hellfire Blade, it is a Hell-forged weapon, being one of the strongest demonic weapons in the word, if not the strongest. :*Like all Blades of Armageddon, the Harbinger can change shape, becoming a completely different weapon, in response to it's wielder's needs. In Alucard's possession, it has displayed five different weapon mods: a gigantic claymore, a huge demonic-looking axe, a broadsword, a large scythe and a long bladed chain whip, with a kunai knife at the tip, tide around his arm. :*Also like the rest of the Blades, it possesses the ability to absorb mystical or technological artifacts, changing it's shape to match said artefact, while also gaining all it's powers and abilitis. It can even absorb fragments of The Thirteen of the Makai, though it cannot use that power for more than a few minutes. :*It's primary ability is the generation and control of powerful hellfire, manifested as shadowy blood red fire, with a black outline. Once unleashed, these flames can burn anything, from matter to energy. At full power, they reduces anything in the vicinity to dust. Most of the time, Alucard attacks with this demonic fire by either slashing or stabbing with the sword, sending out crescent or bullet-like hellfire projectiles at his target. Alucard can time these slashes, sending hellfire to intercept and burn through an enemy attack, rendering most long-range attacks useless. However, such an attack takes a few seconds to charge, and as such Alucard only only uses it in dire situations. Techniques *'Dust Bringer': Alucard slashes with Harbinger, sending a crescent shave of hellfire at his target, both cutting and burning it. The attack can be charged to increase it's power. If timed correctly, it can burn away incoming attacks, regardless of their nature (physical or magical). *'Dust Spear': Alucard charges hellfire and stabes forewarned, sending a bullet-like projectile at his target. *'Dust Comet': Alucard jumps in the air, shifting Harbinger to it's axe mod. He will then charge hellfire and descend, slamming the ax into the ground, devastating the surrounding area. He can also sent send a large ball of hellfire to the ground, producing a large explosion. *'Slashing Dust': Alucard changes Harbinger into a whip, and covers it in hellfire. Each time he slashes with it, the weapon sends crescent blades of hellfire at the enemy. Relationships Alucard's Relationships Gallery Voice actor Liam O'Brien (voice of Gaara from Naruto/War from Darksiders) Trivia *Alucard was created by Onic14 *Alucard's appearance and powers where inspired from Dante (Devil May Cry) and Alucard (Hellsing). *Memberes of the Juniper family have been acting as Alucard's information brokers for three generations. *Alucard's brother will be based off Virgil (Devil May Cry) and Alexander Anderson (Hellsing), while his cousin, Rein Celeste, will be based of Bayonetta. *For some unknown reason, whenever Alucard cries, blood, not tears flow from his eyes. It is believed to have something to do with him rejecting his humanity. Navigation